Eternidade
by sweetheartb
Summary: Ele tinha dezenove anos quando pensou que o dia mais feliz de sua vida fosse aquele em que, ansioso, ele atravessaria aquela multidão, com passos incertos, até o altar. E então, ele esperaria a mulher mais bonita que já vira em toda a sua vida entrar e seguir seu caminho até ele. Mas ele estava errado, aquele não era o dia mais feliz de sua vida. (Oneshot pós 699 / pós The Last)


_**One escrita em 2015, logo após o término de Naruto.**_

.

.

* * *

" _Amor, não tenha medo_

 _Eu te amei por mil anos_

 _Eu te amarei por mais mil (...)_

 _O tempo trouxe o seu coração ao meu"_

 _\- A Thousand Years._

 **.**

Ele tinha dezenove anos quando pensou que o dia mais feliz de sua vida fosse aquele em que, ansioso, ele atravessaria aquela multidão, com passos incertos, até o altar. E então, ele esperaria a mulher mais bonita que já vira em toda a sua vida entrar e seguir seu caminho até ele.

E de lá eles sairiam casados em busca de um novo amanhecer.

Mas aquele não era o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

 **.**

* * *

Naruto tinha vinte e um anos quando andava tranquilamente pelos telhados da vila, em busca de um atalho para chegar logo em casa, – e também, para fugir do assédio – diga-se de passagem. Desde que virara Hokage, e até mesmo antes, quando foi declarado o herói da Quarta Guerra Ninja, ele perdia longos minutos dando atenção para as pessoas que o paravam na rua, seja para cumprimentá-lo ou para receber presentes. Por sorte, sua mulher não se importava mais com isso.

Ele pousou tranquilamente na entrada do Complexo Hyuuga, suspirando tranquilizado por ter chegado antes de escurecer. Hinata havia marcado um jantar especial para aquela noite, e ele estava ansioso para cair nos braços de sua adorável mulher.

Um sorriso bobo contornava seus lábios toda vez que se dava conta que Hinata Hyuuga era sua mulher, a futura mãe de seus filhos e aquela em que ele envelheceria e morreria de mãos dadas.

Caminhava com a mão nos bolsos, – pois já havia dispensado os trajes de Hokage – até chegar na casa mais afastada do Complexo. No início, eles costumavam morar com Hiashi, mas, Naruto podia perceber os risinhos das empregadas na manhã seguinte, dando-se conta de que ele e Hinata exageravam demais à noite. Depois de dois meses de casados, ele decidiu que os dois morariam sozinhos, sem empregados, e, sem um sogro rabugento para lhe servir o desjejum.

Passou pelo portão, caminhando sobre o extenso jardim. O final da tarde estava agradável e o respingar da fonte refrescava-o enquanto acelerava o passo para, finalmente, entrar em casa. Deixou os seus sapatos para fora, como de costume. Entrou em casa e logo exalou o ar. Aquela casa sempre mantinha um perfume agradável de flores. Hinata, além de uma excelente kunoichi, era também uma esposa dedicada.

— Tadaima! — ele exclamou, alegre, esperando ouvir um _"Okaeri"_ melodioso dela.

Ela caminhou rapidamente da cozinha até ele, pulando em seus braços que já estavam prontos para recebê-la. Ele ergueu-a, enquanto ela depositou um singelo beijo casto em seus lábios.

— _Okaeri_... — ela sussurrou, baixinho, olhando em seus olhos.

Naruto podia jurar que não existia casal mais apaixonado por toda Konoha.

Ele depositou-a levemente no chão, – suas diferenças de altura eram notáveis – e baixou-se até o pescoço delicado da mulher, dando vários beijos, descendo pelo ombro.

— Naruto-kun... — ela sussurrou, perdendo o ar.

— Hinata-chan... Eu sinto tanto a sua falta. Fico o dia inteiro enfurnado naquele escritório!

Ela soltou um risinho.

— Pelo menos você realizou o seu maior sonho e eu o meu — ela sorriu para ele, quando ele saiu de seu pescoço e olhou-a nos olhos.

— Se isso for um sonho, Hina... Eu mato o desgraçado que me acordar — ele depositou um beijo em sua testa, retirando-se para o quarto. — Eu vou tomar um banho primeiro.

— Faça isso. E se arrume, teremos um jantar especial essa noite.

* * *

.

Ele deixou a água quente percorrer suas costas, dando um alívio para a tensão. Embora estivesse calor, nada como um banho quente para relaxar os músculos de quem ficava o dia inteiro sentado em frente a uma pilha de papéis.

Após o banho, colocou uma calça preta e uma camisa azul, passando a mão pelos cabelos curtos, para ajeitar. Descendo as escadas calmamente, percebendo que havia uma mesa redonda na sala com um candelabro de velas acesas. Sentiu também o perfume adocicado de algum incenso que queimava no ambiente.

Hoje era o dia em que eles fariam dois anos de casados. Dois anos de mais repleta alegria de Naruto.

Ele caminhou alegremente para a mesa, aguardando a sua mulher surgir. Suas mãos coçavam, ansiando tomá-la em seus braços o mais rápido possível. Tudo o que queria fazer era deitá-la em sua cama e enfiar-se nela e ouvi-la sussurrar o seu nome até que ambos chegassem no limite.

Alguns minutos se passaram, enquanto ele finalmente decidiu se sentar na mesa e esperar. Podia ver dois pratos em sua frente e observou que um terço das velas já haviam sido consumidas, ouvia, também, uma pequena movimentação na cozinha.

E então ela surgiu linda num quimono azul-claro com flores brancas, que se destacam em sua pele alva e seus cabelos escuros. Hinata era tão linda que o deixava embasbacado toda a vez que a via, e se perguntou porque durante todos os anos no passado, não havia notado quão linda era ela. Talvez porque não era a sua prioridade naquele momento, mas, parte do seu ser arrependia-se amargamente.

Abriu um longo sorriso enquanto sua mulher entrava segurando uma bandeja. Ela depositou suavemente sobre a mesa e abriu o prato – que tinha um cheiro delicioso, destacou em seus pensamentos.

E enquanto eles jantavam, ele contou sobre o seu dia exaustivo e que teria uma reunião com os Hokages na semana seguinte, enquanto ela lhe falava que Sasuke finalmente havia tomado uma atitude e pedido a mão de Sakura em casamento, e que Sakura fizera uma visita justamente para lhe contar e convidá-los para serem padrinhos.

Naruto ficou muito feliz pelos seus amigos, sua alegria agora estava quase completa.

— _Otto*_... — ela sussurrou. Hinata costumava chamá-lo de marido, quando ambos estavam sozinhos. — Eu vou buscar a sobremesa agora.

— Tem até sobremesa, Hina-chan?

— Sim — ela sorriu.

E então ela voltou com outra bandeja, e depositou na frente dele, sorrindo em divertimento.

Naruto não conseguia sentir nenhum cheiro característico, o que o fez ficar desconfiado.

Ele abriu a bandeja e ficou sem entender.

Depois veio o choque.

Naruto levantou, embasbacado, olhando para o par de sapatinhos brancos de crochê e olhava para sua mulher.

— Eu vou ser pai... — ele sussurrou, ainda sentindo o efeito que tais palavras lhe causavam.

— E eu vou seu mãe... — Hinata disse, sorrindo para ele.

— Meu deus... Eu vou ser pai! — Naruto disse agora, mais alegre.

— E eu vou ser mãe, Naruto-kun!

Naruto abraçou a esposa, levantando-a do chão e rodopiou.

Aquele com certeza era o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

Ele seria pai.

Depositou rapidamente a esposa no chão, abaixando-se para a barriga dela.

— Ei carinha... Você tem pais estranhos... Sua mãe é a mulher mais linda do universo e o seu pai o cara mais bobo que você poderia conhecer. Mas... você já é tão... amado...

Naruto limpou a lágrima que insistiu em cair.

— Ê... _Otto_... E se for menina?

Ele levantou, beijando a testa da esposa.

— Ele é o nosso pequeno... Bolt.

— Bo-ru-to?

— Sim... como Neji.

* * *

 **.**

Ele tinha vinte e quatro anos quando foi avisado às pressas que o segundo bebê estava nascendo. Ele correu o mais rápido que pôde, mas conseguiu chegar a tempo de segurar a mão de sua mulher enquanto ela fazia os últimos esforços para o bebê nascer.

— Vamos Hina, seja forte!

Ela esmagava a sua mão, fazendo toda a força do mundo.

Seu último grito foi abafado pelo choro delicado de um bebê.

— É menina! — a parteira disse, animada com a visão do lindo bebê de cabelos escuros.

Naruto viu-a de borrão, antes de desmaiar.

— Naruto-kun? — Hinata gritou.

— Acho que foi o sangue. — Sakura, que estava presente, dissera.

* * *

 **.**

Ele tinha trinta e três anos quando seu filho se formou na Academia Ninja, e, propositalmente entrou para o mesmo time da filha de Sasuke.

E ele sabia, que de algum modo, alguém havia planejado aquilo.

Ele também sabia que estaria em apuros quando, após anunciarem os times, Sasuke estreitou os olhos para ele.

O destino era mesmo muito irônico.

* * *

 **.**

Ele tinha trinta e nove anos quando observava seu primeiro filho ansioso no altar, enquanto esperava uma certa noiva Uchiha.

Ao longe, podia observar Himawari encostando a sua mão com a de Shikadai, envergonhada, torcendo para que ninguém percebesse. Mas nada escapava dos olhos de um pai atento.

Embora ele ficasse irritado pela diferença de idade entre os dois (ora, nem era tanto assim), ele sabia que não poderia evitar.

Sua menininha havia crescido.

— Naruto-kun? — sua mulher o chamou, percebendo o desconforto do marido.

— Ah, Hinata-chan... Olhe para aquilo... — ele apontou discretamente para Himawari. — Nossos filhos cresceram tão rápido, logo estaremos sozinhos naquela casa de novo.

— Eu não diria que estaremos sozinhos...

— Eu sei que nossa cachorra acabou de criar de novo, mas não é a mesma coi-

Hinata pegou a mão dele bruscamente e colocou sobre sua barriga.

Ele arregalou os olhos quando ela ergueu os pés para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— Eu estou grávida... E algo me diz que são dois.

Naruto a abraçou-a fortemente.

— Obrigada por tudo, Hinata.

* * *

 **.**

Ele tinha quarenta e um quando chegou o primeiro neto; quarenta e dois quando sua filha do meio se casou. E depois de tanta felicidade em sua vida, ele realmente parou de contar, porque, não importava que a cada ano fosse o "ano mais feliz de sua vida", porque uma vida ao lado de Hinata remeteria a isso. Aquela mulher sempre lhe proporcionaria o melhor que a vida tinha para lhe oferecer.

E ele tinha a certeza de que a amaria para sempre, até o seu último suspiro na terra.

Por vezes, ele lembrava do que a sua mãe dissera para ela, há muito tempo atrás:

 _"Ache uma mulher como eu"._

Hinata não lembrava a Kushina em muitos aspectos, porque ele finalmente entendera que Hinata era como o seu pai. E ele era como a sua mãe. Então quando se questionava: _"Será que a minha mãe estaria satisfeita?"_ ou _"Será que somos o casal perfeito?"_

E era só olhar para a vida que levava.

Ele tinha certeza de que não existia nada melhor do que isso.

A eternidade bastaria.

* * *

 ** _(*): Otto é marido em japonês._**

 ** _Se gostaram deixem um comentário, por favor. Isso é muito importante!_**


End file.
